Heart
by My Big Toe
Summary: I didn't always feel this way.


**Did this for fun, not for you all.**

**I own nothing.**

I didn't always feel this way.

I used to be this obedient servant. Willing to kill anyone- anything, for my master. I used to be ok with my master's ludicrous demands. But now, i feel… funny.

It all started when we went into a battle with a wild Digimon. We did our usual routine, she would slash a card, i get more powerful, and we win. After the brawl, we set up camp. she then commanded me to get firewood, knowing me, i went into the forest to fetch the twigs.

I came back to hear weeping, not small, quiet sobs but full out screaming of woe. I found my master already in her tent, and although she forbade me to ever enter her tent, i went in anyway. I asked what is wrong, but she continues to weep.

After a while of standing there, i get an answer. She says no one loves her any more, no one cares, she says. I say, though i did not know why, that i cared for her and i loved her. Maybe i said that to shut her up, or i said that because i meant it, i will never know.

My master looks up to me, her eyes blood shot from crying. And she got up and hugged me, saying repeatedly, "Oh, Pipermon! Oh, Pipermon!" In a quiet, wavering voice. I stood there awkwardly, and I eventually returned her hug.

The next morning, Master and i went on with our journey. And in the afternoon, we stopped near a river. My master asked if i want to swim with her but i declined. She nodded and started to walk away, I quickly asked where is she is going. And she said she was going to 'change'. I didn't entirely understand what change meant, but i just sat down quietly and waited for Master's return.

When she came back, i couldn't believe my eyes. When she said 'change' she wasn't jesting. She was wearing a strange piece of clothing, actually, _pieces._ The cloth showed more of her stomach and her legs. She then noticed my dumbfound expression, and laughed. She explained that this was a, 'swimsuit' and it helped her swim a little better, she said. She then asked if i was sure i didn't want to go swimming with her, and after a few seconds of thought, i said i'll give this swimming a try. She giggled again and grabbed my hand, and we were off.

Now, i'm no stranger to water. But swimming is a new thing with me. If water is above your knees, it is a task to walk through. And, also, i have somewhat of a fear of water, for i almost drowned when i was a Rookie.

Master continued to pull me into the water, and she tripped and she fell, pulling me in with her. I was slightly mad at first, but when i heard her beautiful laugh, i eased and laugh with her. We thought our dip would be just a few minutes, but it turned into hours. With my new swimming profession, i dived into the water and surprised Master, with the result of her laughing hysterically.

The sun went down, and we were forced to stop. We got out of the water, and i set up Master's tent. And she went in and fell asleep with her swimsuit still on, for she is to tired to 'change' again.

I decided to lay back and rest on a rock, and then let sleep take over.

The next thing i heard, was Master being attacked.

I bolted straight up, and saw that a pack of Agumons were raiding Master's tent. I drew one of my blades and rushed in to attack. I yelled in fury as i unleashed my wrath upon them.

When i backed the Agumons off a little, i looked around to see how Master is doing. Her shoulder was bleeding, and her leg bled as well. Rage fueled my muscles as i then finished off the Agumons.

After the onslaught was over, i went over to Master again, as i then asked if she was ok. She said yes and rested.

I then said, "I love you," I don't know why i said that. I went back to my rock and slept a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Master was still resting in her tent. When i came in to feed her, she started asking these questions, wondering if she's ugly ("No, you are not") and wondering if she deserves to live ("Yes, you do."), And she asked me a question that was will i be with her all her life and love her.

I wasn't sure if she was delusional from blood lost, or she really meant it, i gave her an honest answer nonetheless, "Yes, i will." She then smiled and sat up, and, she pressed her lips on my cheek. She laid back down and rested.

I felt as though i cared for her, i loved her. I didn't always feel this way. I used to be this drone. But now… I am not sure.

I used to be this obedient servant. Willing to kill anyone- anything, for my master. I used to be ok with my master's ludicrous demands. But now, i feel… funny.

I felt happy.

**Leave a review if you like. Say you liked it, or hated it, i don't care. Constructive stuff please.**


End file.
